


【丧病脑洞系列/狼铁】No title（上）

by shengluo01



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 模糊宇宙设定，金刚狼X铁炮友设定，走肾不走心。铁掌控一切设定，狼只是陪他玩。





	【丧病脑洞系列/狼铁】No title（上）

“帅哥，要来一发吗？”罗根本打算去喝一杯，没想到被人拦在了路中央。他眼也没抬，超前的嗅觉让他知道那个把自己打扮成邋遢妓女装扮的男人是谁——“斯塔克，我不知道你还有这个爱好。”罗根说，他又猛地吸了两口雪茄。  
“每个人都有一些不为人知的爱好。”见自己的身份被拆穿，后者，也就是那些国防部老土的家伙供着的超级富豪加天才科学家摘下头顶的粉毛，他皮质的外衣下什么都没穿，浑圆挺翘的屁股被黑色的丝袜包裹，丝袜勾勒出美好的臀部曲线，罗根眼角瞄到那一小坨白点，他嗤笑一声：“兔女郎？”  
“当然。”黑发男人伸出粉嫩的舌尖剐蹭他的唇瓣，“男人的浪漫，不是吗？”他用力把罗根推到墙上，金刚狼的手臂肌肉绷紧，那双不安分的利爪像是要出鞘一样抵在富豪的侧腰。斯塔克无所谓地笑了笑，罗根却要承受他在纽约富豪身上开一个洞会不会造成复仇者和变种人之间新一轮战役的压力——他的顾虑给了对方更多的机会，托尼斯塔克毫不费力地拉开他的裤链，那双灵活的手钻进罗根的裤裆，爱抚起那沉甸甸的老二。罗根闷哼一声，托尼斯塔克不负他花花公子的名头，手活好得出奇。在罗根老二觉醒后，托尼斯塔克缓慢地跪在他的双腿中央。他还穿着那身兔女郎的装扮，甚至他还从那不知道哪来的粉毛里扒拉出两个兔子耳朵给自己戴上。就好似，他是罗根应招的兔女郎，是罗根的婊子。罗根为他脑海里徜徉的画面勃起，他抓住托尼斯塔克的头发把他按在自己的阴茎上。托尼乖巧地张开嘴，隔着罗根的内裤舔起那男性味道十足的阴茎。他吸得津津有味，就像品尝米其林餐厅中顶级的美食。罗根的内裤很快被他的口水弄湿，托尼用牙齿咬住内裤一端，他用那双焦糖色的眼睛看了罗根一眼，接着他用力扯下那条内裤，硕大的阴茎打在他的脸上，汗液和体液的味道直冲他的鼻腔。他啐了口，金刚狼的内裤并不是什么上好的牌子，他甚至还有着久远的历史。一些棉絮混入托尼的口腔，他吐掉那些杂物。又一次张嘴含住罗根的性器。  
罗根按着他的脑袋，用力在斯塔克那张吐出气死人不偿命句子的嘴里进出着。那两个兔子耳朵随着他胯部的摆动一耸一耸。托尼只在罗根用力把他的老二捅进他的喉咙时抓着罗根的大腿示意拒绝，其他无论什么时候他都乖顺地收敛牙齿，用舌尖托着对方的性器在他的嘴里进出。拥有治愈因子的金刚狼可以硬上一个晚上，可当罗根的双手摸到那抖动的兔子耳朵时，狼的直觉令他停下了进出的动作。  
“斯塔克。”皮鞋的鞋尖碰了碰托尼鼓起的胯部。“兔女郎”摆动他的屁股，那双眼睛里满是清纯无辜的色彩和情欲的迷蒙，只有那双眼睛可以把两种违和的气质糅合在一起，在此之前罗根从未近距离见过钢铁侠的眼睛——那双眼睛往往被藏在镜片或者盔甲下，他终于明白为什么有那么多垂涎斯塔克的人存在，托尼斯塔克就是碰不得的瘾。可罗根不觉得自己会上瘾。  
他把雪茄扔到地上，用鞋尖碾了两下：“起来，趴到墙上。”他随手指着一面墙，在随时都有人来的巷子里，他不知道斯塔克会做到什么程度，可罗根有种感觉，托尼斯塔克今天来找他绝不仅仅是心血来潮。  
托尼露出一个微笑，他双手撑在墙上摆出罗根要的姿势又晃动了两下屁股。他的臀肉丰满，比罗根干过的妓女婊子都要厉害。罗根猝不及防扇了他的屁股一巴掌，突兀的击打让那两个埋在他体内的小家伙进得更深。托尼一下子腿软撞在墙面上。罗根站在他身后也不扶他，他暗地骂了两声金刚狼，又重新摆好姿势。罗根的大手覆在他的臀部上用力捏了两下，青紫的印记一定在他皮肤上留下烙印。托尼出神地想着，他在见到金刚狼的第一次就想和对方来一发，他曾躺在床上幻想着金刚狼的手指用力掐着他的大腿，厚实的手掌把他的屁股扇得又红又肿，粗壮的老二把他肏成一个只会浪叫的婊子。他曾淫乱到含着跳蛋去面见X战警，铁皮罐头里可以隔绝X教授的窥探，情欲的味道可瞒不过拥有超强嗅觉的金刚狼。就像现在，金刚狼已经知道了他的小动作。  
“你真是个婊子。”罗根喟叹，这是一句赞美。他睡过纽约城曼哈顿最棒的妓女也睡过最廉价的女人，她们的水也不会比现在的托尼斯塔克还要多。他的掌心都是水渍，不知道托尼斯塔克到底花了多少润滑剂去润滑他那个价值百亿的屁股——对方还嫌他的赞美不到位，转头朝他竖了一根手指：“你已经浪费十分钟了，罗根。”托尼快被自己屁股里那两个小家伙折腾到无力，他只盼着金刚狼别再说些有的没的，用他的利爪划破他的裤子，然后再把大家伙捅进他的屁股——罗根再不肏他，他难保自己不会随便找个人做了。  
回应他的是一声撕拉声。尖锐的爪子撕开了他那条价值多少来着？反正那是在佩珀购物车里看到的黑色蕾丝长袜。罗根收起他的爪子，他粗鲁地挤进两根手指，湿滑一片的甬道很快接纳了他的入侵，托尼前后摆动着他的臀辦在罗根的手上肏着自己，还不够。两根手指对一个饥渴一夜的人来说只是杯水车薪。他仰起脖颈，撑着墙的手去摸罗根的裤裆。罗根知道他的渴望，他俯下身咬住托尼的脖子，迅速抽出甬道内的手指转而换上自己的阴茎把对方狠狠钉在墙上，那力度让托尼的双腿一下子软倒。他不得不用指缝扣着墙壁才让自己好受一点，那两颗无线的跳蛋被罗根一撞进得更深。一颗跳蛋更是来回擦过他的前列腺，源源不断的快感让他发出小声的呜咽，罗根倏地抬起他的双腿，以给男孩把尿的姿势抱着他，下半身更用力顶撞着他的肛穴，直到那声呜咽变成了浪叫。


End file.
